The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to charging stations and methods and, more particularly, to charging stations having housings and doors pivotally and removably coupled thereto.
Electrically powered vehicles, including electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, include electric motors powered by energy storage devices, such as batteries. Because an energy storage device is depleted of energy as the vehicle is operated, the operator of the vehicle must recharge the energy storage device prior to using the vehicle again.
At least some known vehicle charging stations are provided for use in various environments. Such charging stations are designed to charge electrically powered vehicles, while providing security and protection for components utilized in charging the vehicle. Charging stations include a variety of constructions to hold up to the environments in which the charging stations are installed. For example, various known charging stations include cabinets with one or more doors hingedly attached thereto. Such doors are generally attached by one or more external piano hinges, which restrict movement of the door and access to components within the cabinet. Other known charging stations do not include cabinets or housings, but instead, are constructed by assembly of sliding panels and/modules pluggably coupled to one another. Maintenance and/or service of such charging stations often involve substantial disassembly of the panels and/or the modules to gain access to components included therein.